


Chaotika: Dreamer

by ThatsJustRich



Series: Chaotika [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Falling In Love, Hope, Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsJustRich/pseuds/ThatsJustRich
Summary: It all started with one bad dream. It never stopped. Bad dreams turned to nightmares, and nightmares to reality.Whoever said chase your dreams can shove it.
Series: Chaotika [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918930





	1. Starved and Mocked

Cherish your moments of being free, for once your taken you'll never see. Love is supposed to be warm, why is it so cold? Day after day, hour after hour, her life just keeps getting more and more sour. The pain she feels burns hotter than the summer sun. She feels hollow and worthless, just like a used up old toy waiting to be thrown away. No friendships last because the others die, when she thinks about it makes her cry. She constantly thinks "maybe this time they'll end me", but they never do. They set up cameras to mock her, but if she tries to hide they'll beat her. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no one coming to save her life. When they touch her she can't show tears so she just bites her lip and tries to show no fear. She'll be here forever, no escape. Each day when it happens she gets more and more used to the torture. There is no justice for this act is all she'll think, it's not all over in just a blink. This is not love, no way. She feels more hatred every day. The pain is never ending, just like her sorrows. Her family has probably forgotten about her, but there's not a day that goes by that she doesn't think of them. How's her father? Her sister? Her mother? She'll never know if they remember, but their burdens are probably as light as a feather. Her burdens come after supper each night, when they take her into the room with dimmed lights. These men see her as nothing more than a rag doll. They feel that they can throw her around as if she feels no pain. These horrible people smirk as they get her ready, and laugh when they see her starving belly. The pain is like no other feeling as she screams in pain as if there is no healing. Blood trickles down her head from the recent punch, as a new bruise will form by tomorrow's lunch. The scent of blood fills the air as it gets to overbearing and she faints from the pain.    
  
She'll wake up the next morning chained to a bed, as she shouts for someone to stop the pain in her head. After what seems like hours a nurse walks into her room and says that her parents have come to see her. She says let them in so she can see them. They tell her the dream disorder is getting worse and when she hears it they hear her curse. The nurse looks at her with concerned eyes as she sees a bruise on her head. The nurse examines it and then yells for a doctor as loud as she can. A team of doctors rush into her room to let her know of her impending doom. They tell her there's not much more they can do, and give her a date, of which she will meet her fate. She screams.


	2. Two Midday Naps, Two Horrible Deaths

Why me?" She asks as she sits on her front step, smoking a cigarette, with the pack in her lap. "I try to stop, I really do, but I can't seem to start being true. My life has gone from bad to worse, all I feel is that I'm cursed." She screams out as she takes her cigarette and shoves it into her arm, leaving a burn that will shorten her term. Her term, a life sentence, to be on this planet, as she feels dizzy and starts to panic. She goes to her room to fall into a deep sleep, as she thinks about all the promises she won’t be able to keep.    
  
The city, a place all too familiar, a place where everyone sees her and cowers. They cower in fear, as they think, what if I'm the next one she kills? When they think of this it gives them chills. The last person they saw go, killed in such a surreal way, as she brought him down with a swift, yet painful slay. The city goers fall into panic, as they hear her scream. Her scream, a bloodcurdling scream, one like no other, it makes her a monster. But she doesn't think she is, no, she thinks she's just a regular girl trapped in a body that makes you want to hurl. She puts on her mask, the one that makes you want to run as she goes out to seek some more of her "fun". She goes to the city and someone whispers “you’re done.” She finds a man standing alone facing away from her, not moving at all. "A challenge" She thinks? No, not a challenge, a death wish. But before she can take a charge at the man, he turns around takes his weapon and BAM!   
  
Her life flashes before her eyes as she wakes to her tears and her cries. She'll drown her fears in one-too-many bottles of beer. As she finally thinks, she has had a bit too much, she reminds herself she's mentally crutched. And alas to that thought she takes her bottle and takes a swig. She wonders if she'll ever be ok, or if there even is such a thing as ok. Her life is a mess, a total slip-up, she thinks her life is as horrid is can be, and as she does so she drifts off like a boat in the sea.   
  
She steps on the gas, the gas to her car, in which she hasn't driven very far. She screams and yells and punches the wheel, feeling like none of this is actually real. She longs for something she can actually feel, as she thinks, "why can't I just pull the steering wheel." She then remembers her one purpose she has, her son at home, all alone. She can't believe she had forgotten him in his bed, as she realizes this she gets back to reality by a abrupt stop. Another man, smashed into her windshield with his car behind him a totaled mess, and a woman in the passenger seat a bloodied form of her former self. Reality sets in as she sees this chaos around her unfold, she slips into her own zone of death, as she takes her final breath.


	3. An Old Friend

The next morning she wakes, ever-so furious that it was all just fake. She looks into her mirror, in front of her bed, and realizes a scar across her head. She screams at her reflection, and punches the glass, leaving a bloodied mark on the mirror and knuckles scratched and dark. Her mom calls her down for dinner, a nice full spread of everything she loves, but she’d lost the will to eat, her mom sees this, but won’t except defeat. “Your old friend Michael, the one you used to like, came over before to tell you he’s here for you, day or night.” She almost smiles, remembering the good times they had, but the feeling fades, when she sees her Dad. “You got to get out of the house, you can’t just stay here wait and for death to pounce.” She shrugged off his comment like it was nothing. This left her dad in disbelief that she ignored his thought-to-be helpful offering. Her Dad punches the table and yells “why can’t you listen to me, I’m just trying to help!” She replied “I’m not yelling at you, so why yell at me? When you look at me I don’t know what you see. You must see a healthy teen girl, one without a care at all, but let’s be honest, we both know if I try to get up, I’ll just fall.” Her Dad doesn’t have a response so she gets up and storms back into her room, not letting her tears fall, at least not until she sees her reflection, and is appalled. She falls back into her bed, head spinning, and falls into a deep slumber, listening to the pins and needles of rain on the roof and a loud clap of thunder.   
  
She wishes for death to take her, in one swift motion, but gets nothing for her suffering and lack of motivation. She tries to listen to the voices in her head, as she lies with a blade in her bed. She clutches it ever so tight, but is disturbed by a knock at door that causes her much fright. She says "just a minute" but is bombarded by her best friend, her only friend, June, storming through her door. June’s face was stained with her tears, as she realizes what’s happening is straight from her darkest fears. June looks at her friend, frail, a broken form of her former self. June tries to comfort her friend as tears re-form in her eyes, her best friend acts like June’s tears are no surprise. She scoffs at June’s tears and turns away, as June grabs her by the arm and is shocked by a bloodied wrist. June asks her friend why she did this, and in turn is given a devilish smile. Her friend looks June right in the eye and says she wants to die. June looks at her friend and shakes her head, takes her friend's blade and says she won't let her be her own demise. June says this and smiles and dries the blood from her friends arm, as fresh scars will form by tomorrow’s morn’. The girl gets dizzy and fall to the ground, June tells her friend to hold on, and turns to run and get help, but her friend grabs her leg and tells her “there’s no hope for me, just do me a favor, keep me in your prayers, but forget my pain, know that I’ll always be watching over you, your kindness to me will not be in vain.” “Brianna!” June yells. “Don’t give up on me, I care for you more than you could ever tell! This world can’t take you from me, Bri! Without you what would I be?!” June looks at her friends body, limp and lifeless, takes her hand in hers, and says a silent prayer, that she would be accepted into the Good Lord’s care.


	4. Michael The Wannabe Savior

Brianna wakes up in a daze, remembering her old friend June, that drowned 5 years ago, taken away by the raging tide and waves. Her mind plays sick tricks on her such as these. Glimpses of her dead friend, alive and well in her dreams. This just makes Brianna feel worse as she remembers that there is no cure for her disease, or what she likes to call it, her curse. Brianna looks down at her watch to track how long she’d slept, when she sees her wrist is scarred and her skin is cracked. She then does something she hadn’t done in years, she looks up at sky, and asks God a simple question. Why? Why has she been given this disorder? Why can’t she get be healed? Why can’t she bring herself to believe that her prayers are being heard? She says all this out loud and thinks to herself I’m just praying to the ceiling, there’s no Heaven up above the clouds. Brianna rolls out of bed, puts on her clothes, stops to look in the mirror only to see she’s gotten a lot thinner. She exits her room, walks down her steps, to see Michael sitting on her family’s couch, same goofy smile, just with a little more depth. The depth behind his smile, one Brianna knows all too well, for everyone that used to be her friend, now treats her like the person they once knew... is dead. Michael catches her staring, and says “we miss you at school, it’s not the same without you behind me in class, laughing at me when I try to act cool.” Brianna laughs at the remark, the first time she truly laughed since the doctors broke what was left of her heart. Brianna cherishes this feeling, of being happy, knowing that in every other moment she’d had, she most likely be sad. Michael saw her smile turn to a frown, and told her if she could, he would be honored to take her on a night on the town. Brianna looked Michael right in the eyes, as if she was gazing into his very soul, pulled up her sleeve, and showed him the affect of her disorder. In that moment Michael made a vow, one that he knew would change Brianna’s life forever somehow. Voice shaking, he spoke "Brianna, I may not be as confident as some other folks, but in this, my confidence holds true, that I want to be the man that forever loves you." Before a response was given, before words escaped her lips, he took her in his arms, in a deep passionate kiss. She looked past his eyes, into his soul, and saw he was the one person who could make her feel whole. She took his hand and said "If only it were different." Michael heard her response, said "I understand." got up, and he left. He left her feeling more empty than ever before, greeting her disorder as she falls into a deep sleep, wishing she didn't feel this poor.

The weight of the world is heavy, heavier than she could ever imagine, as she walks through a town burdened by famine. It's her fault, the people who were once her friends, hunt for her head. There's no more water, no more bread, only a town fearing her, for when the nighttime comes, she goes from innocent... to malignant. The sun falls and in turn so do her spirits, as the hunger comes, and she searches for something to satisfy it. She stumbles upon an old market, and goes in to find herself surrounded by her old friends, fear in their eyes as one takes a spear and impales her, as they think nothing of her pained cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its weird that it rhymes. My creative flow is as quirky as I am. Will see if it changes at some point.


End file.
